disneycitygirlpdfandomcom-20200214-history
Terms Or Service
If you can't abide by the Following, We reserve the right to Terminate your account and/or ban you from accessing this site without further notice. Admin's do not have to explain your banning to you or answer to you. Please note, if you were banned for no reason, Please contact the Account made just for this website. Code of Conduct Your use of the Services is governed by certain rules (the "Code of Conduct"), which are maintained and enforced by Playdom, and must be adhered to by all users at all times when using or accessing the Services. It is your responsibility to know, understand and abide by this Code of Conduct. By accessing and using the Services, you agree that you will not: Publish, post, upload, transmit, distribute or disseminate Content that is harmful, abusive, vulgar, harassing, sexually explicit, sexually provocative, pornographic, defamatory, libelous, obscene, infringing, embarrassing, unwanted, invasive of another's right of privacy or publicity (including distributing another player's personal information if he or she has not made such information public on the host site (if applicable)), hateful, racist, homophobic, bigoted, or otherwise offensive or objectionable; Make any threats or threatening remarks, including (but not limited to) threats against another individual or his/her family, and other such remarks which, in our opinion, are outside the scope or context of the game; Restrict or inhibit any other user from using and enjoying the Services. For example, disrupting the flow of chat in chat rooms with vulgar language, abusiveness, hitting the return key repeatedly, inputting excessively large images so the screen goes by too fast to read, use of excessive SHOUTING (all caps) in an attempt to disturb other users, "spamming," or flooding (continuous posting repetitive text), are all prohibited; Promote, encourage, or otherwise advocate the use of illegal drugs; Violate the terms of any other applicable agreement or terms governing the access or use of the Services (including any end user license, code of conduct or other terms of use/service or guidelines from any web site on which the Services are available); Use, upload, transmit, distribute or otherwise make available any Content, including images or photographs, which are made available through the Services that infringes any copyright, trademark, privacy, publicity or other proprietary right of any party; Except as expressly authorized by us, advertise or offer to sell or buy any goods or services for any purpose, unless the Services on which you are playing specifically allows such messages. Offers to buy or sell in-game items, if applicable or permitted by Playdom for any Services, must be limited to the appropriate forum or channel for such offers; Collect (in an automated manner or otherwise) personal information about others, or impersonate or create a false identity (such as a celebrity, web site administrator or a Playdom representative) for unauthorized purposes, including for the purpose of misleading others (including attempting to obtain password, account, or other information from a user); Use the Services (including bulletin boards and other communications services) in any manner other than for personal communication as an individual user (i.e. sending surveys, contests, pyramid schemes, chain letters, junk email, spam or any duplicative or unsolicited messages); or Use the Services for fraudulent transactions or for any purpose that violates any applicable local, state, national, or foreign laws, regulations, or treaties. These rules are not meant to be exhaustive, and we reserve the right to determine in our sole and absolute discretion what conduct we consider to be in violation of the Code of Conduct or otherwise outside the spirit of the Services and to take such action as we see fit - up to and including termination of your account and exclusion from further participation in the Services. We reserve the right to modify this Code of Conduct at any time. User Account, Age Restrictions, Password, and Security You may be able to use your user account and/or user ID of the website on which the Services are made available as your user account for that particular Service. If any of the Services require you to open an account directly with us, you must complete the registration process by providing current, complete and accurate information (including, if required, your email address) as prompted by the applicable registration form. YOU MUST BE 13 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER TO USE THE SERVICES. YOU MUST BE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER TO SUBSCRIBE TO THE SUBSCRIPTION SERVICE (DETAILED BELOW). IN CERTAIN JURISDICTIONS, THE AGE OF MAJORITY MAY BE OLDER THAN 18, IN WHICH CASE, YOU MUST SATISFY THAT AGE IN ORDER TO SUBSCRIBE. You may also be asked to choose a password and a username. You may not use a username that is used by someone else, is vulgar or otherwise offensive (as solely determined by us), infringes any trademark or other proprietary rights of others, or is used in any way that violates these Terms. You are responsible for maintaining the confidentiality of your account information (including usernames and passwords and billing information) and are responsible for any and all activities that occur under your account. You must notify us immediately of any unauthorized use or theft of your account or any other breach of security. We will not be liable for any loss that you may incur as a result of someone else using your account, either with or without your knowledge. You are responsible for the activities occurring under your account and you will be liable for any losses or damages incurred by Playdom or another party due to someone else using your account. You may not use anyone else's account at any time. Your account is personal to you and you may not transfer or make available your account to others. Any distribution by you of your account or related information may result in cancellation of your account without refund. Privacy Any Content which you provide (and certain other information about you) is subject to our Privacy Policy, which is incorporated by reference into these Terms of Service. See our Privacy Policy for information and notices concerning our collection and use of your personal information. http://www.playdom.com/about/privacy. You understand that through your use of the Services you consent to the collection and use (as set forth in the Privacy Policy) of this information, including the transfer of this information to the United States and/or other countries for storage, processing and use by Playdom. As part of providing you the Services, we may need to provide you with certain communications, such as service announcements and administrative messages. These communications are considered part of the Services and you will not be able to opt out of receiving them. Content Rights "Content" means the software, communications, images, sounds, and all the material and information perceived or made available from the Services, whether provided by Playdom or by users of the Services. Content also includes any feedback, comments, or suggestions you may provide regarding the Services, other Content, or the Site, including any responses provided through user surveys. You acknowledge and agree that all Content, including, without limitation, all accounts, characters created, and virtual items or in-game currency ("Virtual Items") acquired and developed as a result of game play, are the sole and exclusive property of Playdom and may be used by Playdom (and/or its affiliates, publishing partners, distributors, licensors and licensees) for any purpose, including for commercial or promotional use. This means that your "purchase" of the Virtual Item is in fact a purchase of a limited, non-assignable license to use software that manifests itself in a game as the Virtual Item. Virtual Items have no real-world value and are not redeemable or subject to refund. You agree that you may only upload or otherwise transmit on or through the Services Content that does not infringe the intellectual property rights of any third party, and you represent and warrant that any Content you do transmit will not infringe the intellectual property rights of any third party. If you are deemed to have retained, under applicable law, any right, title or interest in or to any portion of the Content, you agree to and hereby do assign solely and exclusively to Playdom all of your right, title and interest in and to such Content, without additional consideration, under applicable patent, copyright, trade secret, trademark and other similar laws or rights, in perpetuity. If such assignment is ineffective under applicable law, you hereby grant to Playdom the sole and exclusive, irrevocable, sub-licensable, transferable, worldwide, royalty-free license to reproduce, modify, create derivative works from, publish, distribute, sell, transfer, transmit, publicly display, use, and practice such Content, and to incorporate the same in other works in any form, media, or technology now known or later developed. To the extent permitted by applicable laws, you hereby waive any moral rights or rights of publicity or privacy you may have in such Content. You are granted a limited revocable license to post your own character or any other Content that Playdom specifically gives you notice may be posted on other websites, on your own personal website or on a third party website so long as the website where the link resides complies with all applicable laws, does not obtain any rights to such Content other than a non-exclusive license to post it at your direction, and does not in any way infringe the rights of a third party. Playdom representatives may monitor certain Content on the Services, but cannot monitor or prescreen all of the Content on the Services, and do not attempt to do so. Playdom and its designees have the right, but not the obligation, to edit, refuse to post, or remove any Content posted on any Services that are deemed objectionable or violate these Terms or the spirit of these Terms, in our sole discretion and determination. If you encounter something you find objectionable and in violation of these Terms, you can bring it to our attention by "flagging" it or reporting it via the in-game support system. We do not assume any responsibility or liability for Content that is generated by users of the Services. You bear the entire risk of the completeness, accuracy or usefulness of Content found on the Services. You acknowledge and agree that Playdom may use built-in tracking features to obtain information regarding your use of the Game, and agree that such information is deemed to be Content for all purposes under these Terms. Termination We reserve the right to terminate or suspend your account or your access to any or all of the Services at any time, for any reason and we have the right to terminate your account for what is, in our sole discretion and determination, deemed to be a violation or breach of these Terms of Service. In the event your account or access to the Services is terminated, suspended or canceled, whether by you or by Playdom, you will not be entitled to any refund nor will any credits or in-game items (e.g., points in an online game) be credited to you or converted to cash or other form of reimbursement, and you will have no further access to your account or anything associated with it (such as points or in-game items). If your account is terminated or suspended by us, we also have the right to terminate or suspend any of your other accounts.